


Overcoming

by LynFraser09



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Regina deal with all the emotions a new life can bring. My take on what could happen in season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming

A scream pierced through the air followed then by the shrill cry of new life. Regina watched as the bloody newborn wailed in Dr. Whale's arms and one of the nurses cut the cord.

Dr. Whale carefully brought the baby over to a changing table where the nurses quickly worked to measure, weigh and clean him. 

"8 lbs, 8oz and 21 inches long...perfectly healthy little boy." One of the nurses announced happily. She gently lifted the newly wrapped infant into her arms and smiled as she started walking towards the bed. 

Regina intercepted her, blocking her path, eyeing the nurse with a quick hard glance before turning her gaze to the baby in her arms. 

She reached out to take the baby and the nurse hesitated, quickly glancing over Regina's shoulder but then surrendering the baby to Regina.

A smile crossed Regina's lips as she took the little weight into her arms, feeling his warm body against her. 

The baby had stopped crying once he had been safely wrapped and warmed - and now his eyes were opened, bright and blue, like his father's, and staring at her. 

Her breath caught for a moment as she met the baby's eyes and then she released it slowly. "Hello there..." She murmured sweetly. 

The small child in her arms was by blood her nephew but she had decided, with Robin's agreement, pretty much from the start of Zelena's pregnancy that she would be his mother. 

She had her mind set on that thought but she sometimes doubted if she could really look at the child that her sister had created with her soul-mate and see it as her own.

However as she looked into the infant's eyes, all she saw was Robin and any doubt she had faded. Just as Henry had the first moment she held him, and little Roland, this new child had captured her heart.

"Regina..." A pleading voice reached her ears pulling her out of her enamored trance with the newborn. She slowly lifted her head and frowned at placing the voice. 

She turned slowly to face Zelena, laying exhausted and sweaty in the bed. She met her sister's eyes for a moment and then Zelena focused on the baby in her arms and she lifted her arms. "Let me see him...” 

A wave of protectiveness washed over Regina and she clutched the baby closer to her body and took a half a step back. 

The soft look on Zelena's face slowly hardened and she looked back up at her sister, anger flaring in her eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"We had a deal, Zelena." Regina said hardly. 

Zelena shook her head once, slowly, her nostrils flaring. "That is my son." 

"He is Robin's son." Regina shot back coldly. "And mine." She lifted her head slightly, a hint of a triumphant smirk tugging at her lips and Zelena glared at her fiercely.

"You know very well I signed the documentation making me this child's legal guardian." Regina continued. "And as explained to you before, due to the nature of his conception, Robin has been granted full custody of him and I do not need your permission to become so."

Zelena kept a fierce glare on her, her lip twitching slightly. "I am his mother - you have to let me see him."

"I don't have to do anything." Regina answered with a slight laugh. "Except take him to see his father." She sneered once more at Zelena before looking back down at the baby.

She ran one finger along the side of his chubby cheeks. His eyes, which had closed in the few minutes he was in Regina's arms, slowly blinked open at the contact and Regina smiled at him. 

"Regina!" Zelena called frantically as Regina started to head towards the door. Her eyes flashed angrily as she slowly sat up and Regina continued to ignore her calls. 

Regina felt a little bit of weight lift off her as she left the room, Zelena's calls fading behind the closed door. 

The fear of having the innocent child in her arms anywhere near her psychopath of a sister had her heart racing. 

She grinned down at him as she thought of Robin waiting to see him - he had been too uncomfortable to be in the room during delivery and said he'd wait with Henry and Roland in the waiting room for the arrival of the newest addition to their family.

She walked through the halls until she reached the doorway to the waiting room. She paused for a moment peering through the window, smiling as she saw Henry and Roland sitting next to each other, Henry apparently reading a book to Roland as the littler boy listened intently. 

Robin sat across the way, watching them with a serene smile on his lips. She quickly glanced down at the little boy in her arms, knowing already he'd make a wonderful addition to their family.

She secured the newborn in the crook of her arm, pressing him firm yet gently against her body and used her other hand to push open the door. 

At the sound of the door, Robin and Henry's heads snapped up in that direction. Instantly Robin was on his feet at the sight of Regina with the small bundle in her arms. 

His expectant eyes drifted down to the bundle and then back up to her eyes and she smiled at him warmly. Henry watched with a growing smile while Roland was peering on curiously. 

Robin and Regina slowly crossed the room until they met each other in the middle and they locked gazes for a second before Robin's eyes dropped down to the newborn.

Robin's breath caught as his gaze fell upon his newborn son and instinctively his hands reached out to take him. 

Regina carefully passed him on to his father. Robin never took his eyes off his son's face as he gently settled him in his arms. 

His eyes trailed over every little feature, memorizing his image and smiling as his eyes opened at the movement of being traded. 

Tears pooled in Robin's eyes and watching him Regina knew the infant had already captured his heart as he had hers. "He's..." Robin's voice broke and trailed off.

"He's perfect." Regina finished for him, gently brushing over his arm before her hand settled to rest on the baby's blanketed body.

Robin nodded, speechless and kept his eyes on the baby for a few seconds more before looking up at Regina. 

A noise broke in the back of his throat as he caught sight of her joyful smile and the slight glistening of her eyes and without any words he closed the short gap between them, sealing their lips in a sweet kiss, the baby gently pressed between them.

A few tears trickled down his cheeks and Regina laughed softly as the salty tears met their lips. 

A low squeak from the baby in Robin's arms broke them apart a few seconds later and brought their attention down to him, their foreheads coming to rest together.

His bright blue eyes were focused on Robin's and Robin broke contact with Regina to bring his son up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, his own eyes closing. 

Regina watched them with a warm smile and her smile widened as she saw Henry and Roland walking over to them, Henry holding Roland's hand as the little boy peered curiously up at his father and the new baby. 

Regina took a step away from Robin, turning her body slightly towards Roland. "Come here, sweetheart." 

Robin looked away from the newborn at the sound of her voice and sniffled quietly, watching as his eldest son hesitantly approached them. Regina leaned down, opening her arms and Roland willingly went into them. 

Regina placed him on her hip and rose to a standing position and then inched closer to Robin. Robin smiled at Roland and slowly tilted the newborn in his arms so Roland could get a better look at the baby.

"This is your brother, Roland." Robin said quietly past a smile, another tear rolling down his cheeks at the words. 

Roland tilted his head, like a curious little puppy, as he looked down at the little baby in his father's arms. He slowly reached out his hand but hesitated in the air.

"It's okay, you can touch him you just have to be very careful." Regina told him gently and Roland nodded, continuing to slowly reach out. 

His little hand fell upon the baby's head and he giggled quietly, a smile pulling across his lips as he petted the newborn's soft hair. 

Henry came around the other side, peering between Regina and Robin to the small baby and a smile crossed his lips. 

"He is really cute." Henry commented and both parents quickly looked to him with a smile. "Did you guys ever decide on a name?" 

Robin and Regina then looked at each other, meeting the other's gaze questioningly. Regina raised her brow silently and Robin's lips twitched up as he nodded.

"Ian." They answered together and then smiled. 

"Ian." Roland repeated, matching his father's smile. "My little brother Ian." 

Robin laughed warmly, nodding his head. "That's right my lad." 

Regina kissed the top of Roland's head and he tilted his little mop-haired head to meet her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back before looking back at his new brother.

Henry reached in, using the tip of his finger to tug the blanket away from Ian's face to get a better look and smiled, flexing one finger in a happy wave as Ian's eyes settled on him.

"That's your big brother, Henry." Robin said softly to the baby and Henry glanced up at Robin in momentary surprise and then broke out in a grin. 

Robin met Henry's eyes and nodded - they were a family, all five of them now. 

Ian made a small cooing noise and blinked slowly a few times before his eyes closed all the way. 

Regina laughed quietly, watching the newborn as he fell fast asleep in seconds. "I think all the attention tired him out." She said. 

"Hard work being born, is it?" Robin said with a small smirk and then brushed his lips softly against the baby's head. 

"I don't know about you but I would find the event very stressful...he was nice and comfortable in there...big, cold world out here." 

"Yes." Robin murmured, never taking his eyes off the sleeping infant. "But we'll protect you now - I promise you that Ian, we'll always protect you."

Regina's jaw tightened slightly at the ever-present danger little Ian would be in - from his own mother. 

Zelena had no magic as long as she had that bracelet around her wrist and the law would legally keep her away but Regina was aware how determined Zelena could be. 

Regina would do everything and anything to keep him safe but that didn't mean she didn't worry. 

"Can I hold him?" Henry's voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Of course." Robin answered and Regina smiled as she watched Henry's face scrunch up in concentration as he carefully took the baby from Robin's arms. 

"He's so little." Henry muttered quietly, looking down at the infant in his arms, still fast asleep. He quickly glanced behind him to find a chair and shuffled a couple of inches until he found one to sit in.

Roland wiggled in Regina's arms, leaning towards where Henry was sitting and Regina placed him down and Roland scurried over to him, hopping up to the chair next to him and leaning over to see his little brother.

Henry smiled over at Roland and tilted Ian so Roland could see him better. "He's sleeping?" Roland asked in a stage whisper and Henry nodded.

"Yeah - babies sleep a lot." Henry explained. 

"Why?" Roland asked curiously, furrowing his brow as he looked to Henry. 

Henry opened his mouth to answer but then paused. "I...I'm not sure." 

Regina smiled, watching the two boys with their new brother and then walked over to Robin's side, slipping an arm around his middle. 

Robin wrapped an arm around her back, turning to look at her with a smile and leaning in towards her to press a kiss to the side of her head. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Joy still shone in his eyes but there was now a hint of concern behind those baby blues. 

Regina smiled and nodded, leaning into him. "I am fine." She assured him. "I did have my doubts." She admitted hesitantly. "But looking at him...how could I not love him? Despite who his biological mother is...he's our son." 

Robin smiled brightly and they leaned in to share another sweet kiss. 

They watched for another minute in quiet, peaceful silence as Henry and Roland conversed quietly over little Ian - Roland asking all sorts of questions about babies - some of which Henry knew the answer to and some he didn't and made up answers to make Roland laugh. 

Robin's smile slowly faded, his jaw tightening slightly, and didn't take his eyes off his little family as he asked, "How is she?" 

"How is who?" Regina asked, distracted by the boys and then Robin turned to her, raising his brow pointedly and she frowned.

"Zelena?" Her voice dropped low. "You're asking about Zelena?" 

"She did just give birth." 

Regina pressed her lips together. "Medically she's fine, the last I saw." She answered tensely. "Emotionally, well..." 

"What?" Robin asked. 

"She's rather upset." Regina said, a twinge of pride in her voice. "As soon as the nurses cleaned him up and declared him healthy I took him out to see you. Zelena wanted to see him but-" 

"You didn't let her see him?" Robin turned to her. 

Regina narrowed her eyes curiously. "Should I have?" 

Robin's face scrunched up slightly and then he sighed as he looked back to Ian. "I...never would have asked for this, you know that. Now that he's here though, I can't regret his existence...and part of his existence is due to her." '

"You don't owe her anything." Regina said coldly. "After all she's done to you - to us." 

"I know that but..." He frowned, shaking his head and looked down at her seriously. "I do not want her in his life, raising him...Regina, you are his mother...but to not let her see him, even only just once, even after all she's done, I feel is too cruel." 

Regina let a slow breath through her nose, her lip twitching as she looked back at Ian. "I just fear what she will do to him." 

"I won't let her do anything to him." Robin assured her. "I would never leave him alone with her but...I think she should at least be able to see his face." 

Regina nodded slowly, hardly. "Well...he is your son, if you feel-"

Robin squeezed her hand firmly and his tight grip surprised her, and she turned to look at him, raising her brow. He turned to fully face her, grabbing both her hands in his and looking into her eyes intently.

"He is our son." He stressed. "I don't want you to ever forget that...as far as I'm concerned, yes she gave birth to him, but you are his mother and will be for the rest of his days." 

Regina's face softened slightly and her lips twitched up and he smiled back at her. "I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know this whole situation is difficult."

Regina sighed and gave a slow shake of her head. "No...I'm sorry I...after everything that happened I just want her out of our lives. I know that with him that won't be entirely possible but...I hoped it would be." 

She laced her fingers together with his. "If this is something you have to do...let her see him...then I am not going to stop you. Perhaps I'll just stay out of the room for that." 

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "This is why I love you." 

Her brow twitched. "Because I am a little over protective of a child that's not even mine?" 

He shot her a look and she added, "By blood." 

"Because you are the bigger person." He explained. "Because after all of the mess she made in our lives - you've risen above it all. So you get this family," He glanced over to their boys with a smile and she followed his gaze, "And Zelena...she doesn't and that is what matters." 

She released his hands and placed her hands on his chest as she looked into his eyes, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"You're right." She said. "I suppose I am just always waiting for her to do something that will take it all away from me again." 

He nodded, his smile fading. "I understand that and I have that fear as well but we cannot let that fear rule our lives...especially when it is filled with such joy." 

At that they both turned to look at the boys and smiled. Roland had ceased his questions about babies and though Ian was dead asleep and doing nothing, he held both his elder brothers attention as if he was the most exciting thing on the planet. 

Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder and he rested his head atop hers. "We will handle Zelena one day at a time. It is the best we can do."

She wound her arm around his, and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. "We have overcome everything she's thrown at us thus far." Regina agreed. "And look where we are now." 

"A family." Robin said. "And we will always be one - no matter what, or who, tries to get in our way." 

Regina smiled and momentarily rested her head against Robin's shoulder and he squeezed her hand gently. 

"Mom?" Henry looked up and Regina lifted her head. Henry shifted the baby carefully in his arms, pursing his lips. "My arms are getting tired." 

Regina laughed softly and gave Robin's hand another squeeze before she released him and walked over to gently take Ian from Henry. 

"He is like a rock." Regina murmured as she slowly walked back over to stand beside Robin. "We may have gotten lucky with this one. Henry was a light sleeper and a crier." She looked pointedly over her shoulder at her son and he smiled sheepishly.

"As was Roland." Robin chuckled, looking at the other boy who was swinging his legs happily through the air. "The merry men half threatened to leave if we didn't find a way to quiet his cries." 

"He's so quiet now, I wouldn't imagine him to be noisy." Regina said watching Roland and Robin nodded. 

"Once he was able to walk and talk he quieted down...I supposed because he was able to express himself - he didn't need to cry to do it." 

Regina smiled at Roland and glanced back down to Ian, brushing her thumb across his cheek in a feather light caress. "What about you, young man?" She whispered to him. "Are you going to be good for us?" 

His little lips twitched but he didn't awaken and Robin chuckled softly, watching him. "I think we can take that as a yes." 

They spent the next half an hour enjoying the baby, though he slept the whole time. Regina sat with Ian curled up in her arms the whole time, a joyful smile on her lips and Robin watched her, a weight lifting off his heart. 

He had been worried how she would react once the baby was born...if she could overlook the fact that her sister was his mother. 

 

However, seeing how she looked at Ian, the same way he saw her look at Henry, he knew she accepted the baby into her heart. 

Though that thought only reminded him of what he was putting off - taking Ian to see his birth mother. 

His stomach twisted uncomfortably at having to take the baby away from Regina to bring him to Zelena, even if it was just a brief visit. 

He knew he could have watched Regina hold him all day but he wanted to get it over with - the sooner he did this the sooner Zelena could be out of his life. 

"Robin?" He blinked out of his thoughts and his eyes fell on Regina, eyes now tinged with concern and he realized he must have been staring off distantly.

"I was just thinking." He explained quietly. 

Regina frowned and nodded once. "You want to take him to see her now, don't you?"

His brow rose in surprise and then he almost smiled at how she could read his mind. "I just want to get it over with...and he's still sleeping, it may be the best time." 

Regina nodded again, slowly and sighed looking down at Ian. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the little features on his face that clearly did not belong to Robin. 

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked curiously. 

Robin and Regina looked at each other and then looked at Henry and Robin sighed quietly. "I am going to let Zelena see him." 

Henry's eyes widened. "What? Why?" 

Robin's lips twitched up sadly. "Believe me, my lad, I'm not too thrilled with the idea either but...she did carry him and give birth to him."

"But she's crazy!" Henry insisted. 

Robin winced, his face darkening somewhat. "I'm well aware, Henry." He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder reassuringly. "This is something I have to do - to let her see him at least once."

Henry frowned but then nodded a few seconds later. "Okay - if you need to do it." 

Robin smiled slightly and nodded. "I do so appreciate your concern for him, Henry." 

"Well he's going to be my little brother - of course I'm concerned." 

Robin's smile widened and he squeezed Henry's shoulder gently. It always warmed his heart the way Regina's son took so easily to accepting him and Roland into their family. 

Roland absolutely adored Henry and looked to him as an older brother and he knew Ian would as well. 

Robin looked back to Regina and she held his gaze for a few seconds before looking down at Ian. She took in his peacefully sleeping form for a few seconds and then reluctantly rose to her feet.

Robin stood up and crossed the couple of steps, reaching to take him from her. She brushed one last soft kiss against the baby's forehead before handing him to his father.

Robin made sure Ian was safely tucked in his arm before looking up, catching Regina's gaze. He gave her a small, sad smile. "Look after the boys, I'll be back soon." 

Regina pressed her lips together but nodded. She tilted her chin up as he leaned in to gently press his lips to hers in a short kiss. "It will be alright." He assured her again. 

"I hope so." She muttered back and they shared another quick peck before Robin looked down at the baby and sighed. "Well...let's do this, shall we?" 

He brushed past Regina and headed toward the door that led back into the maternity wing, Regina frowning as she turned to watch him go.

The walk down the hallway felt like the walk to the executioners. He felt like he was bringing his infant son to his death and the baby's weight was heavy in his arms. 

It was unbelievable to him how something so innocent and sweet could be born from such an evil like Zelena. 

He almost stopped himself and turned himself around, going back to his family where he knew the baby would be safe. It was that deep rooted honor of his that kept him walking forward. It was once, just once. 

He stopped in front of Zelena's room and stared at the closed door, his heart pounding in his chest, his jaw clenching together tightly. 

He could have been staring at that door for ages - it certainly felt like it, but Ian moving in his arms brought his attention away from the door and to the baby. 

"Don't you worry, my lad, it will all be over soon." He knew very well Ian had no concept of who his birth-mother was and the danger she presented. The words were mostly for his own benefit. 

He inhaled deeply and then slowly pushed the door open. 

The room was dimmed and Zelena was lying on her side, her back facing him and for a moment he thought she was asleep. 

As much as he dreaded being there he dreaded the thought of having to come back now that he was there. He wanted it to be over with now. 

He cleared his throat softly and called out to her, "Zelena?" 

There was a small, audible gasp from the bed and her head whipped up, looking over her shoulder toward the door. 

She slowly rolled back onto her back and stared at him. Surprise and confusion were the first emotions on her face as she met his eyes. Then her eyes drifted down to the small bundle in his arms and her face softened for a few seconds. 

Then her face hardened as she slowly looked back up to him, her eyes flashing with that familiar spark of anger. 

"What are you doing here?" She spat out. "Have you come to tease him in front of me yet keep him from me like my dear sister?" 

His jaw clenched and the ice in her tone made him bring the baby closer to his chest. "I have come to let you see him, actually...don't make me change my mind." 

Zelena's brow twitched up and there was a flash of surprise in her eyes and a bit of the ice melted away from her expression and she nodded quietly. 

He let out a hard sigh and slowly walked towards her. She kept a careful eye on his every move and the glint in her eyes sent a chill up his spine. 

He secured Ian in the crook of his arm and pulled over one of the chairs and placed it beside her bed, still a good distance away from her grasp. 

He sat down slowly and shifted the baby in his arms so he was tilted toward her. She slowly lifted herself up, peering with wide, curious eyes to get a look at him.

He pressed his lips together, using his finger tip to pull the blanket away from his face. He didn't dare look at Zelena, he kept his eyes on Ian but he could hear her sharp inhale and then slow, shaky exhale. 

He could feel the emotions welling up inside of him - not for her sake but at the memories of seeing him for the first time, just as she was now. 

He was a beautiful child - there was no denying that...he just wished he didn't have to share the blood claim with her. 

Zelena was quiet for a long time and still he didn't dare look up at her. He was afraid, even knowing what a monster Zelena was, if he saw just a glimpse of a mother looking at her child, he'd feel sorry for her that he is taking him away. 

"What's his name?" Zelena finally asked and there was a gentleness to her voice that he never expected to hear. 

"We named him Ian." Robin said firmly with a soft emphasis on the 'we'. 

"A good name." She said in return and finally he forced himself to look up at her. 

Her features had completely softened as she stared at the baby - there was no trace of the wicked witch, just a woman who was seeing her baby for the first time. 

For a moment his heart reached out to her and he let that feeling of almost-guilt wash over him.

However, that was gone as soon as it came as soon as she asked: "Can I hold him?" 

His paternal defenses were immediately back up and his face hardened as he leaned back in the chair, tightening his hold on Ian.

"I don't think that is the best idea." 

All at once her face hardened again and furious blue eyes met his. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled up in a snarl, "Are you seriously not going to let me hold my son?" 

"No, I'm not." He answered tensely and her nostrils flared.

"Why not?" She demanded and he scoffed loudly.

"I would have thought that was obvious...I don't trust you with him." 

"In case you haven't noticed," She bit out slowly, throwing her wrist up in the air, "I don't have any magic and I just gave birth it is not like I am going anywhere." 

"Regardless - you're not going to touch him."

"You have no right-" 

"I have no right?" He cut her off and her jaw snapped shut, keeping a glare on him as he fixed a hard stare on her. "You have no right to claim anything on him."

 

"I am his mother." She hissed.

"You created him, that's all. I didn't even have to come in here to let you see him and I certainly do not have to let you hold him. He is under my protection and I do not feel he is safe with you." 

"I carried him-" 

"I did not ask for him!" Robin cut her off sharply and Zelena reeled back in surprise at the thunder in his voice. In his arms, Ian let out a few quiet whimpers at the sudden noise and Robin's face instantly softened as he looked down at his son. 

He rubbed his chest softly, stifling his cries before they came and after a couple more gurgles, Ian fell back to sleep. 

Robin let out a slow sigh, calming himself enough to look at Zelena. 

"You tried to destroy my family." He said slowly, his voice low. "You manipulated me and my son into thinking you were Marian, the woman you murdered," He choked over the word, pushing back the tears that burned at the back of his eyes, "For the sole purpose of hurting your sister. Her life meant nothing to you. My feelings and Roland's feelings meant nothing to you. His conception was nothing but a ploy to hurt Regina - he was not made from love - he was made from vengeance and anger. Just because you created him does not make you his mother. He deserves so much more than that." 

He swallowed thickly past the tightening in his throat. 

"You failed." He said darkly, his anger towards the woman before him over powering the fear of her. 

"Regina and I have overcome what you tried to do and though we never would have asked for it to happen in this way, we now have another member of our family. He is my son and I will love him despite how he was created and Regina will raise him as her own. You lost all right to him the moment you decided to do this."

He rose to his feet swiftly and carefully, quickly glancing down Ian to make sure he was alright. 

He then fixed a cold stare on Zelena who glared back at him. "If you ever try to come near him or any member of my family - you will regret it." 

"Is that a threat, Robin?" She sneered his name. 

"Yes." He said certainly. "I will not let you hurt any of us again." 

Her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared, looking ready for the attack. They matched stares for a few tense seconds and then he nodded, mockingly. "Goodbye Zelena." 

Without another look back, he turned on his heels and marched toward the door. He opened it quickly and only resisted slamming it behind him for the sake of the sleeping baby in his arms. 

He heard Zelena's growl of anger once he closed the door and only clutched Ian tighter to his chest, closing his eyes as he lowered his lips to the baby's head. 

"She won't ever hurt you." He whispered against his soft tufts of hair, thankfully matching his own brown. "You're safe now." 

"What did she do?" 

Robin jumped at the voice beside him and his eyes snapped open to find Regina watching them in concern and anger.

"Nothing." He assured her. "How long have you been there?" 

"Just a minute." Regina answered tensely and flickered her eyes towards the door, clearly ready to march in there and have at her sister.

"Where are Henry and Roland?" 

"Emma stopped by and said she'd take them back to her place - let them have a sleepover." She answered and he could practically feel the tension rolling off of her. 

He stepped away from the door and walked towards her, reaching out to touch her wrist softly. "Regina, it's alright - nothing happened." 

She raised her brow skeptically. "Robin you came out of there fuming."

He pressed his lips together tightly. "Yes...well she's a very infuriating woman. However, no harm came to him. That was rather the reason she got so upset - I refused to let her hold him." 

"Good." She said sharply. "We don't need her getting her hands on him." 

"Certainly not." He agreed. "She won't be bothering us and if she does - well I made it very clear she would regret it." He sighed heavily. "You were right - it was a mistake taking her to see him." 

She slowly inhaled but shook her head. "No it was something you had to do - it would have bothered you if you didn't." 

"Yes." He grumbled. "And I absolutely hate that it would." 

She slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well - it’s all over and done with now. All that's left for us to do is take him home." 

His brow rose, his lips twitching up slightly. "Are we allowed to do that yet?" 

Regina nodded with a small smile. "There's just a few small matters to take care of first - his birth certificate and final health checks. I see no reason why he can't come home today after all is taken care of." 

The tension slowly faded from Robin's face at the thought of being able to bring him home - and get him as far away from Zelena as possible. 

"Then let's go find Dr. Whale and finish what all that needs doing." 

\---

It was just about two hours later when Dr. Whale cleared the couple to take him home. Robin had surrendered the baby over to the nursing staff while he took care of all the paperwork and Regina left to make sure everything was ready for him at home and secure the car seat in the back of her Mercedes. She returned the hospital and sat with Robin going over the last of the paperwork with him. 

In the midst of the final checks, Ian had finally woken, screaming his little lungs off. Under the strict instructions not to bring him to Zelena to be fed, one of the nurses brought him to Regina with a bottle of formula. 

Robin had watched in wonder as Regina took him into her arms and teased his lips with her fingertip, waiting until he started suckling on it, before getting him to latch onto the bottle. 

She smiled down at him, cooing and praising him happily as his cries instantly ceased as he happily ate, his eyes fixed on Regina. 

"I did not realize that a baby could be fed like that." 

Regina smiled as she looked over to him. "Well, yes. It's not ideal - a mother's milk is always the best but clearly we're not going to let him do that and I am not able to. Henry was raised on formula and he turned out just fine. And it's convenient because you can feed him now too." 

Robin smiled at that and watched in silent contentment for next few minutes as Regina continued to feed the baby and then burp him when he was finished. 

After that the nurses took him back and concluded their final checks, bringing him back to them a half hour later giving a complete bill of full health.

Finally all the paperwork was signed and as Robin held him, Regina looked at the birth certificate and smiled at her own name listed under mother with just a little footnote listing Zelena as his birth mother. 

Ian Locksley was hers from this moment on. She placed the document in a folder with this others and turned to Robin, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Ready to go home?" 

Robin grinned back at her and nodded. "Let's go home." 

\---

While Ian had remained awake after his feeding, as soon as Regina placed him in the car seat and started to drive home, he had quickly and easily fallen back to sleep. 

Regina drove slowly back to the mansion and the normal five minute drive took almost ten. She pulled into the driveway and they both got out and Regina gently removed him from his car seat, careful not to wake him.

Robin had already made it to the door and unlocked and opened it, holding it open for the two. They shared a smile as she walked past him and into the main foyer. 

She looked around the big, quiet room and suddenly her throat tightened. For a moment it felt like it was thirteen years ago and she was bringing Henry into the house for the first time. 

She was terrified and excited back then - a brand new mother with no experience with babies but desperately wanting one. 

Ian brought all new emotions - she wasn't so scared anymore, she had the experience in raising Henry. And now she had someone to share in the experience with. 

Back then Henry was enough to make her happy - she didn't need romantic love nor was she really looking, her love for Daniel still weighing heavily on her heart. 

But the child she held in her arms now was the flesh and blood of her soulmate - a man she never knew she could love so much. 

When she first heard the news about Zelena being pregnant she thought it a curse - something to stand in the way of her happy ending. 

But standing there, a warm little body curled fast asleep in her arms, she knew he was now a part of her happy ending. He was her son.

She heard the door close behind her and then a few seconds later felt a warm hand slide across her back to rest on her hip. She smiled, leaning back against his chest and turned to face him. 

He beamed at her, all his emotions pooling in his eyes and he gently squeezed her hip, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

"Welcome home little one." She whispered to the sleeping baby. 

"Perhaps we could give him the grand tour later." Robin said. "I think for now he should sleep." 

Regina hummed in agreement. "Yes - let us enjoy this time when he's asleep - we may not get much of it." 

"Well he does seem good so far, doesn't he? He only woke the once to be fed." 

"And soon enough he'll wake again to be changed." She said. "The never ending cycle." 

Robin chuckled, genuinely but with an edge of dreadful awareness. "I remember all too well." 

"The sleepless nights," Regina started up the stairs slowly with Robin just a step behind her, "The dirty diapers, the constant crying - all caused by one little being."

"They are always worth it." 

"I could not agree more." She said, smiling down softly at the baby. 

They soon reached the master bedroom where a crib was stationed next to the bed and Regina walked over, placing him down gently. 

Robin watched her, an adoring smile on his lips, as she smiled down at the infant, tucking his blanket around him and making sure he looked comfortable enough.

"You are a natural." He said, slipping his arm around her and she pulled back, leaning into his chest, turning to him with a slight smile.

"I wasn't always." She scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "When I brought Henry home...I was a mess. He was always crying and fussing and no matter what I did he wouldn't stop. I think he could sense I had no idea what I was doing." She rolled her eyes slightly at the memory. "Of course Snow, then Mary Margaret, offered to help and took him into her arms with ease and he stopped crying.  
I don't know if it had anything to do with the fact she was his grandmother or she was just very good with babies." 

The corner of his lips twitched up in a half smirk. "Perhaps neither - she was just comfortable with holding him and as you said, he could sense that. Once you gained confidence in yourself as a mother, I'm sure Henry did the same for you, correct?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He did still cry - a lot but not as much. I had a lot of moments where I panicked over the little things but as the months and years went by I learned and grew comfortable and confident in raising him.  
It's been a while since I've had to care for an infant but," She looked down at Ian and he followed her gaze, "It's all coming back to me." 

He rubbed her back softly and kissed the side of her head. "You will be a wonderful mother to him." 

"I certainly will try." 

He smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder gently, winding his other arm around her and holding her close and together they stood and watched him sleep in silence. 

\--

It was around 2 a.m. when Regina awoke suddenly. 

Ian had slept for most of the day but come nighttime he was up every hour or so wanting to be changed or fed. He would always sleep peacefully between those times but Robin and Regina were always keeping an ear out for those cries of hunger or discomfort. 

Regina tried to stay awake after his last feeding, knowing he'd be up in an hour or so to be changed but she must have dozed off.

The room was dark and when she had gone to sleep Robin was beside her but now his side of the bed was empty and the room was quiet. 

The weight of lack of sleep laid heavily on her body and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to force herself awake. 

Then with a soft groan she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the crib, finding it empty. 

She debated going back to bed, knowing he was safe in his father's care, but something pulled her out of the room in search of them.

She padded down to the nursery and found the door open. The room was dim but she could see the figure of Robin sitting on the platform near the window. His knees were bent up and Ian was rested up against the slant of his thighs, his hands holding the baby secure in place and he stared down at him. 

Regina smiled at the sight, leaning against the doorway quietly, contently watching father and son. 

Then she straightened up, frowning as she realized that Robin's whole upper body was quivering. 

"Robin?" She called out to him softly, slowly walking into the room.

He gasped softly, lifting his head to look at her and her stomach dropped as the light from the hallway illuminated his tear-stained cheeks. 

"Regina-" His voice was thick and shaky - he had obviously been crying for a while. "What are you doing up?" 

"I just woke up." She answered quickly and paused at his side, frowning down at him in concern. "Are you alright?" 

He forced a smile up at her. "Of course." 

She turned her head, her eyes softening in compassion and skepticism. They both knew she knew him better than that. 

He swallowed thickly and she caught his bottom lip tremble for a second before he sighed and looked back down at Ian. 

"I thought..." He trailed off quietly and remained quiet for a long moment, gathering his words. 

"I suppose I was...on an emotional high all day. It's not every day you gain a son, after all." His lips twitched up, small but genuine this time but it faded as quickly as it came.

He took another deep, shuddering breath. "I thought I was fine - I thought I could look at him and...not see her." 

Her frown deepened and she slipped her hand comfortingly onto his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Oh Robin..." 

He shook his head slowly, keeping his gaze on the sleeping baby. 

There was a small amount of room beside him, just enough for her to squeeze in next to him. She linked her arm through his, grabbing a gentle hold of his bicep, pressing her body against his and leaning her head gently against his shoulder.

"You have been so strong the last few months, Robin." She said gently. "You've handled the whole situation with dignity and honor and strength and...I admire you so much for that. But Robin...you don't have to be strong all the time." 

A chocked sounding sob broke out of his throat and she could feel him start to tremble beneath her again and she gripped onto him tighter. 

"What she did to you...Robin, it’s not something that is easily forgotten. I know the last several months you've been trying to forget, to push aside the fact that it ever happened at all."

She felt him nod quietly and he breathed in and then out, shakily. "I thought I could. I wanted to, I needed to put it all behind me....so we could move forward. Her pregnancy was one thing and with her locked up and away from us - it seemed possible. Now..." He shook his head. "Now that he's here...he's proof. He's proof that it did happen...a daily reminder of all that she did." 

His jaw quivered, his face scrunching up in pain and angry tears spilled from his eyes. "I...I look at him and I...keeping seeing her. The woman who murdered my wife, took my son's mother from him and then masqueraded as her for months, taking me away from you."

Her heart broke as she listened to him, hearing the pain and anger in his voice. 

His fingers trembled as he brushed them softly against Ian's cheek - the newborn blissfully sleeping and unaware of the distress of his father. 

"He's just an innocent." He whispered. "He's an innocent child just born out of this wickedness but he's my son..." His voice broke as he choked out the next words. "I don't want to resent him." Another sob broke out of his throat. "He deserves so much better than any of this." 

Her own throat thickened and she forcibly pushed back the tears tugging at the back of her eyes as the man she loved broke in her arms. 

The rage toward her sister was bubbling up inside of her but she pushed it aside, concentrating on being there for Robin. 

She clenched her jaw tightly as something suddenly seemed to break in him and he let out a string of sobs, his shoulders trembling as he brought Ian against his chest, closing his eyes tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He pressed his lips into his hair. "My boy..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." 

She gripped tightly onto his arm, swallowing thickly past the tightness in her throat and she looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her heart broke even further at his appearance but she held her nerve, looking at him seriously. 

"Don't do that." She told him and he slowly looked over at her through red-rimmed eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself for feeling this way. She hurt you, Robin...in a way that most people will never experience. It is not your fault - none of this is your fault and you are allowed to feel hurt and angry."

She scoffed. "She is the monster here - she is to blame. I am so sorry that you have to feel this way, god knows I hate seeing you like this, but it’s okay that you do. It's a normal reaction to the situation you've been dealt." 

His breathing was a little calmer now but tears still pooled in his eyes as he stared at her silently, only acknowledging her words through blinking. 

Back when he was still in New York, she had that dream that he was in trouble and right now she could feel his pain and anguish as if it were her own - she wondered if it was a soul-mate thing. 

He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he was thinking - that he was taking it all in, processing everything she said with everything he was feelings. She could see the fight in his eyes - the fight between self-loathing and knowing he wasn't at fault for the way he felt.

She leaned in and kissed his shoulder gently as he watched her quietly over the top of Ian's head still pressed lightly against his mouth. 

"I wish I could take it all away from you." She whispered. "I wish I could do something." She shook her head, sighing heavily. "Its times like these I almost wish I was still the Evil Queen and just rip her heart out and be done with it." 

To her surprise he let out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. But as she looked into his eyes, the pain and bitterness was evident there. "It's times like these I almost wish you would." 

Those words struck down to her heart more than all his crying had done that night - those words spoke how deeply her kind-hearted Robin was hurting. 

She shook her head, rubbing his arm gently. "You don't mean that." 

He stared at her in silence for a few long moments and then his lips twitched slightly. "Perhaps not." He agreed. "And neither do you." 

"Well..." She breathed out quietly. She certainly didn't know if she would actually go through with the act but the temptation was strong. 

Then to her actual surprise, he lifted his head slowly and his lips pulled into a small, sad smile. "You have done something, Regina. You've done more than you could ever imagine. I...don't know how I would have got through this at all without you by my side." 

"I will always be by your side." 

"And for that, I will be forever grateful." He slowly leaned his head towards her and she tilted her head up so their foreheads met gently. 

He took a few deep even breaths, finding peace and comfort in her touch and presence. 

It was a soft stirring from Ian that parted them a few minutes later. Robin sniffled as he looked down and tilted Ian away from his chest. 

He was awake, making quiet grunting noises in his throat, but staring peacefully up at his father. 

Robin lips twitched upward and he brushed his thumb over Ian's forehead gently. "I love him." He said quietly and Regina wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her of the fact or himself. "He's my son and I love him..." He sighed quietly, shaking his head. "I just wish it didn't hurt so much to look at him." 

Regina nodded her understanding. It had hurt for her when she first found out about the pregnancy - knowing her sister would bear her soul mate's child but she knew that hurt was nothing compared to what Robin must be feeling. 

"It won't be easy." She said quietly, leaning against his shoulder. "But he's only been here for 12 hours...you need time to adjust to this new situation with him and it’s not going to happen overnight. Give it time, Robin...the hurt will fade...and take comfort in the fact that she will have nothing to do with him from this day forward." 

His lips twitched up sadly. "That is a comfort...but regardless of whether she is in his life, she is a part of him and always will be." 

She sighed quietly. "I know." She looked down at the sleeping infant, so sweet and innocent, at the start of his life. 

She hated her sister for doing this to them - for marring such a joyous occasion like the birth of a new life with her wickedness. 

She had already accepted Ian into her heart as her son and she knew Robin had too but he was right...loving him didn't make it hurt any less. 

In fact it'd probably be easier if they did hate him, push him away, act like he doesn't exist and never did but they couldn't and wouldn't do that. 

He was a part of their family now and she hoped soon enough the pain of the situation would fade and all that would be left is the love. 

They both fell into silence then - getting lost in their own thoughts and feelings, finding quiet comfort in each other's presence. 

Regina wasn't sure how long they were sitting there but after a while she felt her eyelids growing heavy as the exhaustion attempted to take over her body. 

She slowly lifted her head to look at Robin and found him still staring down at Ian but blinking slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. 

She gave his arm a slightly tight squeeze and then pulled her arm out of his and his eyes shot open, blinking at her quickly. 

Her lips twitched in a soft, sad smile, rubbing her hand in a small circle on his upper arm. "Come to bed." She whispered. "You need to sleep." 

He let out a heavy sigh in reply, smiling weakly. "I will." He murmured. "I just...I need a little more time with him...alone." 

She pressed her lips together but nodded her understanding. "Alright...don't stay up too long." 

He nodded slightly. "You won't have to worry about that I don't think I'll be able to." 

She lifted her hand off his arm and ran it slowly through his hair from his forehead to the base of his neck and he tilted his head back with her touch, closing his eyes, a low hum escaping his throat.

Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead in a lingering, tender kiss. 

He opened his eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away any moisture that was still there with her thumb. 

Their eyes met for another few long seconds and words didn't need to be spoken to understand the shared love and pain that was in each other's eyes. 

Then she broke their gaze with a little sigh, looking down at Ian and brushing a feather light caress over his hair. 

With another quick look at Robin, she then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts and his son. 

\--

To Regina it seemed like she just closed her eyes before she was roused from sleep as the door creaked open. She popped open one eye and spotted Robin walking across the room, towards the crib. 

She watched him carefully place Ian down and then stand over him for several long moments before he turned and crawled into bed beside her. 

She debated turning around - she wondered if he even knew she was awake. 

He fidgeted for about ten seconds and then finally went still, letting out a long, heavy breath. 

Then the bed moved as he rolled over onto his side, his hand slowly sliding onto her waist. 

She turned her body slightly, leaning her back toward him and he slowly inched closer until his front was pressed against her back. His hand slid further until his arm was wrapped around her, holding her tightly. 

Her hands found his and covered it and he rested his head gently against her shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" She whispered into the darkness, even knowing it was a stupid question. 

She felt his mouth twitch against her shoulder. "I will be." He said, quiet but certain. "Never again will I let her hurt this family." He pressed a chaste kiss to the exposed skin near her neck and she shivered at the touch. 

"He is ours - that is that." 

She squeezed his hand gently. "I agree wholeheartedly." 

The days ahead would be a little rough - but days would turn to weeks and weeks to months. Months filled with joy, and laughter and so much love for Ian Locksley. And sooner rather than later the circumstances regarding his birth were long cast aside, replaced with memories that would fill their hearts with joy forever. Joy that would fill every wound in their hearts ripped open by wickedness. And this family learned that love really could overcome anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you may have noticed I mention Emma and how she took the children...as much as I am looking forward to Dark One! Emma...we will pretend that didn't happen for this particular story. 
> 
> There will be more stories in this series too so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
